


Catching Father Christmas

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Just what does Father Christmas do whilst on his rounds on Christmas Eve? Teddy is aiming to find out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Catching Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony & Co. (18+) FB's Harmony Advent Collection 2020.

****

**Catching Father Christmas**

"Gran!" Teddy whispered loudly and shook Andromeda's shoulder through the blanket. "Gran! Father Christmas is here!"

With a groan, Andromeda opened one eye to look at the clock beside her bed. Half-past three in the morning barely registered in her sleep-deprived brain. With a second groan, she reached out and tried to tug her five-year-old grandson, who she truly loved with all her heart into the bed with her.

"Teddy, love, it's entirely too early for you to be out of bed. If Father Christmas is truly here then we should let him finish his work." She gave a mighty tug and finally wrestled the excited child under the blankets.

"But… Gran! I didn't go to bed. I waited to see if Father Christmas was going to come, sneaked to the stairs, and he's here! I want to know if he liked the treats we made and if the milk was cold enough!" Teddy moaned loudly, struggled to escape the restraint of his grandmother's arms and the heavy duvet and sheets. "He's downstairs. I _SAW_ them!"

The 'them' registered in Andromeda's still sleepy brain, awakening her tired body. "Them?" She inquired with a yawn.

"Father Christmas was kissing an elf!" Teddy leaned over Andromeda and placed his face right next to her. "Is he supposed to do that?"

Blinking at the double vision in front of her, Teddy's words finally took form in her mind. "Father Christmas was kissing an elf?"

Teddy nodded and settled down beside Andromeda as she rolled over. His wide brown eyes, so like his mother's, slid into the muted green of his father as he continued his story. "She was helping him put up the stockings then he grabbed her and…"

Teddy leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss on Andromeda then leaned back. "Mahwaaa! Just like that... only longer."

Shaking her head, Andromeda sat up and placed Teddy on the floor. "I think I need to see this wayward Santa and elf."

Teddy grabbed her hand and began to drag her toward the door. "All right but you have to be quiet, Gran. We don't want to wake Hermione and Uncle Harry."

Andromeda stopped long enough to tie on her dressing gown and rolled her eyes as Teddy took her hand again. "Merlin forbid we wake Uncle Harry and Hermione."

Andromeda allowed Teddy to lead her down the hall, indulging him as he tip-toed past Harry's room. They reached the landing of the stairs and Andromeda studied the room for a moment. 

The Christmas tree was brightly lit, with both muggle lights and small fairies that flickered as they ate the offerings of fruits, nuts and berries decorating the tree. One even munched on the popcorn string Hermione and Teddy had meticulously sewed the night before. 

Gaily wrapped presents mounded under the festive branches and extended up the wall for her and Teddy, and the extended members of family Andromeda had gained. A miniature train, similar to the Hogwarts Express, chugged through the room on its journey throughout the house. The track that Harry had hung around the top of the ceiling curved around the bow at the top of the tree. The tune of 'God Rest You, Merry Hippogriffs' fading as the train vanished into the kitchen.

Their stockings, all knitted by Hermione and hung along the mantle, bulged with treats, small presents, and other merry goodies to be opened later in the morning. The fire burned low, the flames shimmering within the protective magic that kept it safe and warm until it could be rousted high once everyone had woken. Andromeda spied the large kissing ball, hanging suspended in the air right in front of the fireplace. She arched a brow when she noticed all its white berries were missing.

The only things missing were Father Christmas and his elf, and the broom she'd finally agreed to allow Harry to give to Teddy. The last present had to be somewhere. Andromeda's eyes strayed to the sofa, and she jerked Teddy up and turned her back on the scene in the living room.

"Oh dear," Andromeda muttered. "I think we interrupted _**Father Christmas.**_

Craning her neck around, Andromeda smirked at 'Father Christmas and his elf'.

Harry, Santa hat askew, heavy red and fir-lined cloak tossed over the back of the sofa, was asleep on his back. His black booted feet were propped up on the sofa arm. Hermione, a red and green swirled cap, tilted wildly on her massive curls, dozed half-on his chest, her legs settled in the V of Harry's. Harry's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist, his fingers holding on to the edges of her skirt. The other side of Hermione's entirely too short elf dress had ridden up and her pert arse was nearly exposed, her modesty saved only by her brilliantly green and red stockings.

The plate of miniature mince pies, nothing but crumbs remaining, sat on the low table in front of the sofa. The glass of milk had been joined by two more glasses and a half-empty bottle of Port.

Biting her lip, Andromeda struggled with Teddy as he tried to look at Father Christmas.

"I told you!" Teddy hissed. He froze and looked her right in the eye. "Should we wake them up?"

"No. I don't believe _**Father Christmas**_ ," Andromeda emphasised again, in a louder whisper. "Was finished, and he just needed a nap."

A sharp gasp filtered through her hearing and Andromeda glanced over her shoulder to meet Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione pressed her finger to her mouth, grabbed ' Father Christmas' by his suspenders and popped them away. 

"He saw you and vanished," Teddy pouted as he tried to peer around her to see where Father Christmas had gone.

Andromeda chuckled. "So he did. Perhaps we should return to bed so he can finish his work."

Teddy sighed and laid his head on Andromeda's shoulder. "I suppose," he murmured, the night's excitement finally wearing off and he yawned. "Might I sleep with you, Gran?"

"Of course, my darling boy. Always," Andromeda murmured to Teddy's light snores.

Andromeda hugged Teddy tightly and started back to her room. Kissing the top of his head, she smiled as another snap sounded. Looking around the dozing Teddy, she saw the broom, leaning on the presents, the large red bow wrapped about the handle, sparkling in the twinkling lights. Harry, still half-dressed in the Santa suit, grabbed the jacket, smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged before popping back to his room.


End file.
